The Soldier and The Prostitute
by Lili Bibi
Summary: Hyuuga Neji, a honorable Hyuuga prodigy and talented general of Konoha army. The last thing he would do is set foot in the dark side of the corrupted Japanese society. But, what if he did? What if he finally understand what is love? And what if the one who help him to realize that is a prostitute? NejiTen AU! Japan 1867 setting! Rated!
1. Unexpected Mission

**A/N: Hello! This is my 2****nd**** fic and I kinda got addicted to this one. It will be a long fic so I hope you would support this!**

**I got the idea while doing research for my literature group's project. Its about prostitution. :D The boys in our group are pretty delight about that ( the pervs ;) I planned to write this in China setting but ended up with Japan's anyway. I will definitely write sth about China soon!**

**Setting: NejiTen AU! Konoha, the powerful army that raised against the old monarchy system to bring Japan to the new society of Western countries. **

**1867s **

A Soldier and A Prostitute

~~~0o0~~~

**_25th February 1867_**

"Captain! The head wished to speak to you!" The subordinate informed politely to his captain behind the door.

The captain let out a small sigh but stood up nonetheless. He slid the wooden panel open. The subordinate dressed in the usual dark blue military uniform. His hair tied high on top of his head in the pineapple shaped.

The captain frowned his eyebrows

"Why so formal today, Nara?" he asked

"Troublesome, I can't believe they succeeded in keeping this out of your ears." The subordinate scratched the back of his head in tiredness "The Uchiha had arrived today. We were ordered-"

"The Uchiha are here?" The captain interrupted him. "Why the hell no one told me about this?" he scolded angrily.

The captain hurried back to his room. He put on his uniform coat and quickly tied his hair in low ponytail.

"Tsh! Now I understand why the superiors didn't inform you earlier! You overreacted it, captain!"

"Overreacted?" The captain turned around to look at Shikamaru while buttoning his coat, "The Uchiha are not trustworthy! Scums like that are not valuable to us!" The captain walked toward his table and grabbed his black katana. He headed out of the door, walked past his subordinate without sparing a glance.

"Neji! In our current situation, we need more friends than foes. The Uchiha is also not an exception." Shikamaru followed slowly after his pissing captain.

"Hmph! You and the superiors are all the same. You people are not cautious enough to recognize who are friends who are foes." The captain continues his angry walk through the hall. They both stopped in front of a wide door. Normally, Neji would knock politely and ask for permission to enter. However, today is different.

He bashed the door wide open, revealed three people sitting around the table. He knew too well who they were.

"Just like you expect, Sarutobi-sama!" A man on the right, Hatake Kakashi, nodded his head at the Head after spared a glance at the rude intruder.

"Perfect timing, Captain Hyuuga! Come and have a seat you two!" The Commander, Sarutobi-sama, motioned them forward.

"I heard of the Uchiha." Neji spoke as soon as he took a seat across his Head Commander.

"Ah, yes! My apologize for not inform you sooner." The Head lowered his tobacco pipes and look at the two young soldiers in front of him. One was very angry.

"Sarutobi-sama, how many time did I convince you that the Uchiha is not useful to us." Neji held back the urge to glare at the Commander. His fists ripped tightly.

"Yes, yes, I know, Captain! It is true that they were not 'friendly' with us in the past. But, you have to know that the Uchiha have the absolute power in the North region." The Head glanced at the paper in his hand and handed it to Neji "We need their help in the next conquest. After we successfully took over the North, the castle will be our next and final move." He told them

Neji studied the paper for a while then handed it to Shikamaru. He brought his gaze back up the Head.

"Sir, I know this may give us an advantage for our revolution but still, Uchiha did betray the Akatsuki. What make you think they will not do the same to us?" Neji asked.

"They won't. The Uchiha had given us the control of their army units." Shikamaru answered for the Commander "All of them!" he said

Neji turned his attention to his subordinate. The cautious look was still evident in his face.

"But still, the Uchiha was too proud to let others control them. We need to-"

"Captain Hyuuga!" Sarutobi spoke slowly "I know you are not, fond, with the Uchiha. But we need their help and they need ours, so why won't we give it a try." He stopped to breathed out the smoke "The trouble will come to them rather than to us if they decided to go against the Konoha."

Neji sat in silence. He didn't have enough clues to object the Commander's idea. He has to obey the orders from the generals but it didn't mean he had to necessary like them. That was the bad side of powerless.

"If you said so…" he said disappointedly

"I'm glad you understand, Captain! We will meet with the Uchiha tonight." The Commander said

"We?"

"Yes! You and Shikamaru will go to the meeting on my behalf with Hatake general and his group."

Neji frowned.

"Don't you think it's better if I stay out of this?" he stared angrily "You know too well me and the Uchiha are not getting along."

"Of course I know, that's why I give this mission to you. We and the Uchiha will become allies soon so it's best if the generals from both sides-"

"I refused!" Neji stated bluntly.

"You can't, captain Hyuuga! This is an order!" The Head removed the pipe from his mouth. He gave a mission paper to Neji "You must take this!"

Neji squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. Look like Fate decided to mess with him today.

"Yes, sir." He took the paper from the Head and without a glance; he immediately gave it to Shikamaru. He stood up and bowed to the men.

"I'll take my leave." He head out the door and shut it quite roughly.

The remainder stayed in silence.

"My apologize, Commander, Generals." Shikamaru stood up from his seat "He just a bit upset that's all, we will manage things out. I'll see you later General Hatake." He bowed at the Commander then the men. Shikamaru folded the paper in his pocket and walked to the door.

After the soldiers' departure, Asuma, the man who had keep his silence throughout the conversation, suddenly spoke.

"Are you sure about this, Father? Captain Hyuuga and the Uchiha general were both too proud and ambitious. They would not get along very well in my opinion."

The Commander lighted his pipe. He took a smoke then released it. He massaged his temple lightly.

"Honestly, I'm not sure about this either. But it's time to leave this matter to younger ones."

**A/N: Done with part 1! Srry, it was pretty short! Tenten definitely make an appearance in part 2 soon. This chap was like introduce you to the setting! I will upload the next one as soon as possible for u guys to catch up with the main plot!**

**Reviews would be nice! ;)**

**Happy reading and thanks! ^^~~~**


	2. The geisha

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Here is part 2! **

**Shayla: Ah! It's 'My Apologies'! I'm srry for that careless mistake. :D. Thx 4 pointing that out for me!**

**Note: I will remind again that the story took place during the Japanese civil war, when the influence from the West started to enter Japan. Konoha army followed the Western side and they want to demolish the old government system. **

okiya: geisha's house.

~~~0oo0~~~

Neji stormed out through the hall. The other soldiers shrugged as they sensed the murder aura surrounded their captain body while he walked passing them. It's a good thing that they know to stay out of their captain's way while he was in the 'mood'.

Except for few idiotic individuals.

"Yo, cap! Whazzup!" The fox boy, Naruto Uzumaki, waved a hand at his captain.

"O captain my captain! How was your youthful day going?" Rock Lee, a soldier who expert in taijutsu and had extremely huge eyebrows, chirped happily

"Captain, my man, what's with the face? You look like you just eat shit for breakfast!" Kiba Inuzuka, another annoying soldier in Hyuuga troops, spoke.

Neji turned around and gave them the deadliest glares he ever given, as if he wished to tear their loud mouths into million of pieces within the second.

The three soldiers were immediately shut up. They know their captain was always in angry mode, but they never would expect to see him **this** pissed off. Sudden chills started to creep on their backs.

"Oi! Don't mess with him today, idiots." Shikamaru spoke behind them. Neji also gave him a glare then turned back and walked away.

The boys stared after him.

"What's up with him?" Naruto asked curiously

"Yeah! I thought he was going to kill us a second there if you didn't arrive." Kiba said, pointing his thumb at Neji's direction.

"Hmph, he just got assigned a troublesome mission." Shikamaru said

"Oh…" The boys said

"And you all coming with us."

"WHAT?!" they yelled.

"Tsh! Quite down will ya?!" the lazy subordinate covered both of his ears after the soldiers sudden outburst. "But it will be troublesome for Neji only. I'm sure you will like this place, except for you Lee!" he said

"Really?! Where are we going?" Kiba asked

* * *

"An okiya?!" Neji asked, glaring around the inn in front of him. He frowned his brows at the sight of 'high class' sluts circling and laughing around the rich men.

"OH YEAH!" Both Kiba and Naruto cheered at the sight. It had been awhile seen they saw the last sight of women. The army was really took all of their leisure times out. They stared hungrily and shamelessly at the women in heavy kimonos.

"OH NO!" Lee dropped to the ground on his knees and covered his eyes. He did not like the place one bit. Before joining the army, Lee was an apprentice of a monk in one temple in Edo. He vowed to his master, Gai, to never sin him self in the bad seeds of the world. He promised to dedicate all his life to Budda and youthfulness. But here he was, in front of an okiya, what would his sensei say to him now if he seeing this.

Neji looked at the diverse expressions on his soldiers. Neji's face now was nearly the same as Lee's. He also did not like this place. Neji Hyuuga was an honorable soldier who came from one of the noblest clans in Japan. The people said the Hyuuga men had never set foot near these kinds of places. Neji knew it wasn't true. He had caught several younger cousins of his, and some few occasions, older Hyuugas, sneaking around the okiyas. Different from them, Neji valued his dignity. This disgusting place will bring him shame to his glory that he tried to build for many years. He cannot be seen in here.

"Shikamaru! Tell me again, why the Uchihas want to have a meeting in _this_ place?" he asked his subordinate.

Before the soldier could answer, a voice interrupted him.

"Because, Captain Hyuuga! This okiya is far more interesting than the boring meeting rooms of yours in the Konoha army base, is it not?"

A voice answered him. Neji gritted his teeth. He knew the owner of that voice. And he detested it.

"Uchiha, Sasuke…" Neji glared at the young Uchiha as he turned around.

"Greeting to you too, Hyuuga Neji." Sasuke smirked at the captain. "And it also near our inn in Edo."

Neji pissed at the sight of Sasuke. The dark hair fool was not even dress in his army uniform for the meeting, but instead of a loose dark blue kimono. Two geishas on both of his arms, who shamelessly giggled at him. They shifted their gazes to the handsome Hyuuga captain and hid their laughs behind the sleeves.

Neji glared at three of them.

"Come on, Hyuuga! Loosing up! We're here to become allies, aren't we?" Sasuke told him. "Let us come, my men and the others are waiting for our arrival." He led two geishas with him and walked past Neji and Shikamaru.

Neji continued to glare at the Uchiha for a while. Shikamaru sighed, muttered 'troublesome' under his nose. He turned around to face the soldiers.

"Naruto, Kiba, Lee! You will stay guard outside! Lee! Make sure these two don't do anything stupid."

Lee saluted his commander while the other two ranting about the unfairness of the world.

* * *

Neji and Shikamaru walked into the wooden door that Sasuke just entered. They saw the group of six, seven men wearing the kimonos with their clan symbol on the back. They were drinking and laughing along with the geishas who unashamedly entertained their clients in every way. The heavy kimonos most likely slipped off their white shoulders, leaving open bare skins for the men to stare hungrily.

"Captain Hyuuga, Nara-san! Come here!" A voice, which the two eventually recognized belonged to the infamous general, Hatake Kakashi. He was also joining the fun with other Uchihas. He waved his hand over to tell them to take a seat.

Neji was not turn on by the sights. He felt more like to thrown up. The "Hana Okiya" was not as innocent as its name. The place was full of prostitutes who acted like geishas. They used to be famous for their professional and highly trained geishas. But when the civil war came, economic crisis raised. Many men refused to spend their shortage money for just only 'talks and dances'. They demanded more. So practically, Hana Okiya became a whorehouse after that. Despite the change, Hana Okiya was still the most famous and expensive okiya in all Japan. The regular customers were usually rich and high-class men who came for entertainment and sex. Neji heard many rich men had gone bankrupt after burnt their money in this place. Neji chuckled inwardly. He didn't see any addiction in this dirty okiya.

As soon as they both sat down, geishas from nowhere walked to them. One to Shikamaru and two went to Neji. They poured sake and playfully feed the cups to their new clients. Shikamaru knew clearly how to deal with this so he decided to play along, but in the lazy manner.

Neji, not so much. He snatched the cup from the geisha's hand, and drink it by himself. He needs no one to feed him anything. The geisha however thought he was playing hard to get, so they just giggled and continued to flirt with him.

"Do you gentlemen enjoying this?" Sasuke asked in his drunken state. The men, except Neji and Shikamaru cheered in excitement. Neji frowned his brows.

"What is the problem, Hyuuga Captain? Two are not enough for you?" Sasuke laughed while placing an arm over a geisha's shoulder.

Neji glared at him "I thought we are here for business."

"Business? No, Captain! Not tonight! We're here for fun and bonding, are we not?" Sasuke spoke in sarcasm.

A vein popped on Neji's forehead. He inwardly cursed the old man, who unfortunate happened to be his boss, for making him come here.

"Ladies! Where is Tenten-chan? When will she arrive?" Sasuke asked loudly at the geishas.

"Sasuke-sama! You always left us for Tenten-chan!" a geisha on his left pouted childishly in her high-pitched voice.

Sasuke smirked "Don't worry, Miki-chan!" he pecked the girl playfully on her white cheek. "She will not serve me tonight. I'll stay with you girls, alright?!" the girls giggled at him.

Neji looked at the drunken Uchihas in disgust. He knew the clan was nothing but full of corrupted individuals, but he never would expect to witness their stinking lifestyle with his own eyes. The Uchiha were not noble, but fulfill rich. They were famous for their luxurious lifestyle surrounded by women and sake. Economic crisis seemed not affected them at all. They socialize with all types of people, from the generals in the government to the criminal groups all over Japan. Some even said the Uchiha also have a secret connection with the Westerners. It's a rumor, but Neji knew it is true.

The Hyuuga soldier sipped his drink. The geishas from his sides touched his arms and tried to set a conversation with him. They failed miserably. Oh! How he can't wait to get the hell out of this place.

The paper panel suddenly slid open. Neji shifted his gaze and saw an old woman in colorful kimono bowed her head to the ground.

"Our apologize for the lateness, gentlemen! Lady Tenten had arrived."

The other men in the room clapped their hands in joy. Sasuke nodded in approval "About time! We were waiting for her. Please send her in!"

"Yes, Uchiha-sama. She'll be here shortly." The old woman bowed her hand again and slowly closed the door in front of her. The chatting sound returned back to the room, but its subject changed to the woman named 'Tenten'. Apparently, she is not an ordinary geisha like those next to him.

"Captain Hyuuga, Shikamaru-san! Have you ever meet Lady Tenten?" Sasuke asked his guests.

Both of the soldiers shook their heads.

"I believe the army do not allow us to come to such place." Neji spoke while smirking at him.

Sasuke just chuckled at the Hyuuga sarcastic comment.

"Yes! I thought so, too. It was such a pity though. You would not understand the true meaning of a man's life if you have not yet met her." Sasuke laughed, sipping his sake.

"Who is she, then?" Shikamaru asked.

"One of the most beautiful geisha who ever live." General Hatake spoke in the slurred tone. The guy was sure a disgrace to Konoha army in Neji's oponion. "They said she could bring a man to his death just by her dance and tea." He said

"Indeed." Sasuke nodded his head "No one could resist her beautiful moves." He smirked at the past memories flashed through his mind.

Neji chuckled "No one? Yes, except for the true honorable men who not waste their life in alcohol and women." He laughed inwardly at the change in Sasuke's facial expression. The dark hair man stared at the Hyuuga for a while. He suddenly clapped his hand loudly on the table and laughed like a maniac.

"Hahaha! Good one, Hyuuga! But wait till you meet her, then you can tell me if you're gay or not!"

Neji ripped his knees hard. He wanted to stand up and slashed this guy head out. He would have done that if it were not for the subordinate sitting near him.

"Keep it together, captain! Few more hours and we will be out of here." Shikamaru told his captain.

Neji losing his tight grips. He held the cup for the geishas to refill it. The Hyuuga soldier need alcohol to masked his angry mood.

Few minutes later, the musicians knocked and entered the room. They bowed respectively to the clients then set themselves at two sides of the walls.

A gentle knock on the door turned everyone attention to it. The white paper panel shifted to the side, revealed a browned-hair woman in blood red kimono, decorated with golden and green petals on it. Neji could not see her face as she hid it behind a fan, leaving only long brown waving blocks cascading softly down to her waist in sight. She bowed her head low, showing a long, smooth neck to view. Neji glanced around and saw all the men stared intensely at her, with lust visible in their eyes.

"You may enter, Tenten-chan." Sasuke ordered, but his eyes still glued firmly on the girl.

She bowed her head again then stood up. Her long and heavy red kimono came to full sight. It was tied heavily around her by a light yellow bow, but still leaving the hints of the beautiful curves beneath it. Like as if it the kimono itself wanted to tease the male species to their insanity.

She walked toward and stopped in front of the guests. The musicians sat orderly on both of her sides. She turned around, leaving her back facing the audience. The fan was still hiding her face.

A note from a shamisen started. Followed after the sound of the remainder instruments.

The girl slowly raised her free arm on her side, showing the long sleeve of her dress. Her hips moved slowly but seductively along with the music. She turned around while her hand curved and tapped on the hand holding the fan. The other hand pushing the fan closed ever slowly, revealed the audience her face.

The Hyuuga soldier, who was unconsciously holding his breath as the moment the geisha entered the room, stared as wide as his eyes allowed when he saw her face.

She was… breathtaking.

Her beautiful oval face was patted with only little makeup. The high cheekbones were painted with slight pink blushes, emphasized the height of them. Her big chocolate doe eyes blinked seductively at the audience. Her full red lips formed a line and curved into a slight smile, which nearly drove him crazy. She swayed both of her hand to the left side, then spin around in a circle. Her movement was in slow mode, but yet beautiful. The fan was spread open again and she raised it near her eyes level. Fanning it across her face.

The geisha. She was telling a story. A story of a girl who is in the joy of marriage. She was happy with her spouse and spun around in the love of her family.

Neji was sure he would suffocate to death if his subordinate didn't tap him slightly on the shoulder and bring him back to reality. Neji coughed a little. He loosens a button on his coat. He had never feels this way before. This foreign feelings. They irked him painfully.

With the final note being played, the girl bowed low to her audience. The presences in the room clapped their hands excitedly to her. Even the geishas, who clearly showed their jealousy when they saw her entered, clapped their hands politely with the awe looks in their eyes. And the men, no need to be said, clapped like maniacs when she finished her dance. Some even whistled at her. The girl bowed again, with a small smile on her face.

The musicians continued to play in the background. The geisha called 'Tenten' kneeling in front of the edge of the table, which is between Sasuke and Neji. She poured the tea from the pot that one of the musicians brought in along. She still didn't make any eye contacts with her guests.

"Please excuse my tardiness, gentlemen." A soft silky voice of her stopped the chatting noises in the room, every attentions came back to her "Please take the tea for my apologizes." She finished filling the cups. The other geishas moved forward and took them to their clients.

"No need to apologize, Tenten-chan! We are honored enough to have you here with us." Sasuke smiled at her while drinking his tea.

The geisha shifted her eyes and made the first contact with the Uchiha. Neji saw a slight smile appeared on her face.

"Sasuke-sama, it had been a while since the last time we met." She said slowly.

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement "Yes, and I regret that! The war and stuff is really took me away from my beautiful geisha." He said. His hand tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear. She blushed a little and smiled at the small touch.

"As much as I want you for myself, I think you should serve Hyuuga Neji-san here tonight." He said, pointing his hand at Neji across him "He's new here. I bet you heard of him, right, Tenten-chan?"

The geisha shifted her body to the man sitting on the right side of her. She bowed her head low toward him. A beautiful smile spread across her feature.

"I had indeed heard a lot about you, Hyuuga-sama. It's my honor to finally meet you." She lifted her head up and opened her eyes.

They both stopped breathing the moment their eyes met.

~~~0oo0~~~

**A/N: Cliffhanger, then! Is Sasuke too OOC? If so, I do apologize but I like him as a playboy! :D**

**So,…what do you think?**

**Reviews inspired me to write more and update faster, so…review? ;)**

**Happy reading and thanks! ^^~~~**


	3. A Dunken Night

**Part 3**

**A/N: Hi! It had been awhile, eh?**

**I thought after school over I might have more time for FF, but…**

**Currently I'm on vacation break but I'll try my best to make time for updating, maybe once a week. Speaking of which, I still have many stories in progress (blame the bloody plot bunny!) and the muse and stuff getting pretty messy, so from now, I'll focus on one story each, then I'm going to move on to another after I'm done with this one. **

**Hope u guys can bear with me!**

**Enjoy! **

**Dis: No Naruto!**

~~~0oo0~~~

The air around them suddenly heated up. Both were too breathless to say a word.

Tenten then realized she was staring rudely at her guest. Blushing, she quickly diverted her eyes to the floor. The geisha bit her lower lip nervously.

"My apologize, Hyuuga-sama!" she whispered, hands tangled with each other.

"No! It's my fault. Please excuse my rudeness." He said, not noticing his voice seemed a bit husky. The Hyuuga prodigy gripped his knees hard, trying his best to keep himself together.

Their little heated moment did not fly pass the observant eyes of the Uchiha and the sane subordinate's.

Sasuke let a small smirk formed on his lips. Slowly, he placed his teacup on the table.

"It's look like the great Hyuuga Neji had take a liking of you, Tenten-chan." he chuckled at Neji's schocking face and Tenten flushed one, "Dear, please pour Hyuuga-san some sake." he motioned his hand to shoo away the other geishas surrounding Neji. They bowed and left the room quietly.

"You should serve him right, Tenten-chan. Hyuuga-san here is very picky." He siffed his drink while hiding an amused smirk behind the porcelain cup.

Neji turned to the annoying Uchiha and glared hard at the guy. Before he knew it, the beautiful geisha had moved herself and settle next to him. Her knees accidently touched his causing the captain bit back a groan forming in his throat. He can only observe her by the corner of his eyes. He was not guaranteed his behavior in check if he meet her eyes again.

"Hyuuga-sama!" Tenten was pouring sake into the empty cup he was holding, "Do you like it here?" she asked him in her soft beautiful voice.

Neji gulped but still keep his gaze firmly ahead, "It's fine." He answered bluntly; drinking the sake she was pouring for him. It tasted so sweet all of sudden.

"I am glad!" she told him. Neji sensed her looking at him. He wanted to take a glimpse of her as well, but his mind stopped him immediately at the thought.

"I had heard so much about you, Hyuuga-sama. Especially the Yokohama's battle. You were so brave." She said, "Everyone admired you…" The girl looked down in her folded hands on her lap, cheeks flamed rosy red, "I…I'm admired you."

Neji had heard diverse compliments from his upper generals and fellow soldiers about his victory in Yokohama. He did not care too much about those to be honest. In every single praise, he saw hinted of jealousy behind those blank meaningless compliments. He had never felt truly flattered until today. The Konoha captain suddenly felt so proud of his victory just because of a geisha's compliment. She made him sound like a hero. Is this one of their techniques in seduction?

No matter it's true or not. He was very delighted.

"Hn. Thank you." He told her, masked his excitement behind his blunt statement.

He heard she laughed softly behind her sleeve. Dear God, her lovely laughter is the most beautiful melody he had ever heard.

"I really do, Hyuuga-sama." She told him. The geisha pulled out a box full of tobacco leaves and a paper "Do you smoke, sir?" she asked

The Hyuuga captain nodded absently. He rarely smokes, except for few occasions. But he did smoke. Stress in the army usually wore him out. But tonight, Neji needed a cigarette not because of stress. It might calm him down when he was around her.

She smiled. Tenten spread the thin white paper on the table and took some leaves out from the box. Neji watched her skillfully placed the leaves on the paper and roll it neatly. She then handed him the handmade cigarette. Neji took it and admired the handy work.

"It looks nice." He told her, then put the cigarette between his lips. She giggled softly, raised a Western lighter near the cigarette.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-sama! I dried the leaves longer than the usual so the taste would be a little bit heavier" She flipped her finger and a small flame appeared. Neji lowered his cigarette to catch the flame. He breathed in a smoke then released it. It was indeed pretty strong. But Neji found himself liking the taste.

"The flavor is nice." He told her, giving her his rare smile.

She flushed. Her cheeks redden at his complement. She returned him with a smile.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." she told him, blinking her long lashes in delight. Neji stared at her then nodded slightly. He pinched his nose to stop the heat build in his nostril. The girl was too tempting.

They continued to chat. Mostly Tenten do all the talking while the stoic Hyuuga answered her with his trademark grunts. He however did give some comments then and there. At that point, none cared about their surroundings. It's just the two of them. A man and a woman.

Neji had never felt satisfy to be with anyone company before like he was now with this geisha. He knew these geishas were supposed to fake themselves into something that will please their men. But the Hyuuga prodigy did not see anything fake about this girl. Maybe the sake blinded him and his sharp judgment, or maybe not. He didn't know. Every cup she served him, its all tasted heavenly. One cup to another. He drank everything she gave him. The smile on her beautiful pleased him to no end. He wished he could see it everyday.

"Now!" The host, Uchiha Sasuke, spoke up; he raised his sake cup high in the air. "Let us drink, comrades, for the new bond of Konoha and Uchiha!"

Everyone raised their cups and cheered along with him. Neji was also unconsciously raised his cup. He would never do things like that if he was in his sane. Especially with the Uchiha. But things different tonight. His mind went blank. He didn't think. Sake and _her _blurred his straight mind.

When he was about to ask his first question of the night to her, a hand tapped on his shoulder. Neji groaned mentally, then turned to his side, ready to take down anyone who dare to stand on his way.

"What is it, Nara?" he asked in annoyed tone. Glaring at his subordinate, he saw the man was also pretty drunk. Red hinted slightly on the guy cheeks.

"Captain, I think you should stop drinking." Shikamaru retreated his hand as he stared at the Hyuuga captain.

He had never saw Neji like this. Sure, there were few occasions that the Hyuuga felt losing up and drunk himself along with the fellow soldiers, but the noble still manage keep his coolness and consciousness throughout the event. However, now, he looked like he was about to collapse any minute even though his straight expression still visible on his face. But it will slip soon. The Nara genius was certain of that.

Glanced over at the geisha who had made the stoic captain loose himself, Shikamaru saw the girl was also getting pretty drunk. She hid her face behind her sleeve when he sensed his watch, but he still saw her cheeks redden. The kimono collar of hers nearly slips off her smooth porcelain shoulder. Shikamaru didn't know if it was accidental or her attempt. Whatever it was, he knew it would not be healthy for Neji. He was still a man after all.

A shoulder suddenly blocked his view.

"What are you looking at, Nara?" Neji questioned in angry voice. Shikamaru saw he was glaring at him like he was his own enemy.

The subordinate gave out a small sigh "Captain, It's time for our departure." Shikamaru glanced up and saw Neji frowned his eyebrows.

"You're leaving, Hyuuga-sama?" The geisha asked the Captain. The subordinate shivered at the voice of hers. It sounds almost pleading and sad but alluring in a way that can make any man gone weak on his knees. How can they leave peacefully when she talked like that? She did that on purpose. People said geisha are dangerous species. Indeed they are.

"Leaving so soon, Hyuuga?" Sasuke overheard the conversation and asked. "The night's just get started. Come on! Don't you want to talk more to the pretty geisha next to you?"

Neji was in between. It's true that it's their time to leave. But. He clearly **did not **want to leave yet.

A sudden contact shook him back to reality. Glancing over at his right, he saw a small delicate hand pressed against his arm. The touch was light but it sent a shock all over his body. He clenched his fists tightly to control his desire to touch the girl back.

He shifted his gaze up to hers. Big mistake.

Tenten's hazel doe eyes were half lifted behind the long lashes. She stared at him with a pleading look. Her red full lips parted, tempting him with every slight movement they made. Neji felt his heart thumped repeatedly fast in his chest cage, threaten to jump out any time soon. The feeling she was giving to him combined with the sake made his head spin like crazy. The Hyuuga prodigy sighed in defeat. He then turned to the subordinate who had watching him closely entire time.

"I think we should stay for a while." he said.

Shikamaru stared with his eyes widened at the captain. "Seriously, sir?"

"Don't be so tense, Nara-san. Your captain sure hadn't enjoyed himself for a while. You should let him be." Sasuke told Shikamaru with a smirk on his face.

Shikamaru returned to his sake. He can't object anything from the upper man but he didn't like how this was going, especially to Neji but he can't has a word to this. His status was nothing compared to them.

He then heard a small squeak from Neji's side. The geisha did not attempt to hide her excitement. A smile spread elegantly across her face. Her big brown eyes twinkling along with the candlelight, made her look like an angel. She then raised her arms and wrapped them around Neji's. Her hair cascading on Neji's back as her head leaned against his arm. To Shikamaru surprise, Neji did not make any move to push her away like he usually should. He knew his captain had always despised physical contacts, especially the kind of contact he was having right now. But here he was, remained himself calm while this woman touching him. Dare to the genius said, he was sure he saw tinted red on the stoic Hyuugas' cheeks, and those were definitely not from the drunkenness.

'_So troublesome…'_ Shikamaru shook his head mentally, sipping his sake in one gulp.

* * *

~~~0oo0~~~

The night went on with the laughter and wine filled the room. Everyone was at their limit. The Uchiha men who were drunk at the beginning of the party, was now looked like there were about to passed out then and there. General Hatake was no different. The guy was practically passed out on the wooden floor. The bottle of sake was still in his hand.

Shikamaru frowned his eyebrows. The sight of this is the disgrace to the honorable army like Konoha. At least he and Neji did not drink themselves out like these morons.

Shikamaru glanced over at the captain.

He spoke too soon.

Neji rested his temple on the palm of his hand. Dark hair hung over on both sides hid his face behind that black veil. Even without looking at the commander's face, the subordinate immediately know that the guy was no better condition than those men in the room.

He gazed up at Sasuke Uchiha, amazingly, he was maybe the second conscious person in the room, beside Shikamaru. Even though, his face was all red, spoke in slurred tone but his eyes still wide open, not showing any sigh of drunkenness. The guy sure can take the alcohol.

"Please excuse us, generals. But I think me and the captain have to call it a night." Shikamaru bowed his head at Sasuke then processed to stand up. He glanced down at the Hyuuga in hope he would stand up along with him, but unfortunally, the Hyuuga was too drunk to even stand up properly. He pressed his hand on the table for support but failed as his legs betrayed him harshly. Neji let out a frustrated grunt, causing the geisha next to him pat gently on his arm in an attempt to soothing him.

"I think your captain is in no condition of leaving." Sasuke laughed as he watched in amusement at how struggle the Hyuuga to find his consciousness "I say, it's better if he stayed here for a night. You too, Nara-san. You guys can go back to the base tomorrow morning." He suggested.

"I don't think it's necessary, Uchiha-sama. But thank you for your concern. We will be fine." Shikamaru bowed politely at the upper man.

The subordinate then heard a chuckled from across him, knowing it was from the Uchiha prodigy.

"You're supposed to be a genius, Nara-san!" Sasuke folded his arms across his chest, glanced up at the soldier with a smirk on his face, "Don't forget you both are in the army. What will your fellow soldiers think when they see you both returned, drunk and satisfied by sake and women? They would not be happy in my opinion."

A corner of Shikamaru's lip twitched. He stared intensely at the man opposite him. The devious smirk still visible on his face. Is it possible that the Uchiha had planned this all along? But what is their goal? Getting the Konoha solders drunk did not serve any purpose for them.

Shikamaru knew he should not suspicious too much but the look on Sasuke had somehow disturbed him to no end. There is something going on! He was sure! But he did not know what it is. Yet.

"Let's ask your Captain, then. Hyuuga-san, do you want to leave yet?" Sasuke leaned his back on the wall behind, looking amusingly at the drunken Hyuuga.

Neji nodded his head repeatedly. He tried to stand up again using his fists on the table and the help from Shikamaru.

Sasuke laughed, shaking his head, "Probably not!" He too stood up, causing the two geishas on his sides to stand up as well.

"I will arrange rooms for you two and General Hatake's team." He said

"You don't have to, Uchi-"

Sasuke interrupted Shikamaru, "No! I insist! We could not let the public or your comrades catch your drunken sights. It will weaken the image of the Konoha, don't you think?"

Shikamaru frowned his brows. What the Uchiha said was true. Konoha need to get the trust from the people. Drunken soldiers stepping out of an okiya is definitely not a good sight. Shikamaru sighed but nodded his head nonetheless.

"Alright, that's settle then." Sasuke clapped his hand together. "Let's call it a night, gentlemen. I had prepared rooms for all of you. Please let our beautiful geishas guided you to your rooms." The others let out a slurred cheer. They headed out of the door with their arms around the girls shoulders. Laughing like maniacs.

"About our soldiers outside, Uchiha-sama?" Shikamaru turned his head to face the host.

Sasuke waved his hand absently "Don't worry, Nara-san. I had arranged them to rest with my soldiers at the Uchiha Compound nearby. They will arrive early in the morning. You should rest."

Shikamaru nodded his head. His attention shift to Neji. The drunken Hyuuga had his arms around the brown-haired geisha's shoulder. The half-lidded eyes were the proof of his near unconsciousness.

The geisha next to him tucked his arm forward slightly. Too drunk to protest, he let the girl lead him. He turned his head once last time at the Hyuuga captain before they got to the separate hall.

* * *

~~~0oo0~~~

"Tenten-chan!" Sasuke spoke suddenly, "Would you be a dear and show Hyuuga-san where his room is?"

Tenten gave him a smile then bowed her head. When she look up, Sasuke gave her a look that she had know too well.

She nodded her head, showing her understanding of his silent command. She led the drunken captain along the hall, leaving the Uchiha standing behind. Half way to the room, she felt a small stir from the man next to her. Glancing over, she noticed the Hyuuga soldier had gained his consciousness. She gave him a small smile when she caught his attention.

Neji frowned his eyebrows. He can't see anything clearly. It's all a big blur to him, but he can feel a soft and warm heat on his torso and right arm. Tried his best to regain his eyesight. Then, he saw the geisha he was drinking with walking next to him. He also noticed his arms weighted on her shoulders. A blink. He saw her smile.

"Wher-where am I…?" he asked, voice slurred.

"We're in our way to your room, Hyuuga-sama." She answered, continued their walk.

Neji did not say anything. Simply because he can't think of anything and the room sounds very comfort to him. After few minutes of walking in silence, he realized he was in a very close proximity with the geisha. Neji' eyes bucked out of his sockets. He pulled his arms immediately away from her slim shoulders. He can't help but feel a little regret of losing her warm. But chivalry came first.

"M- my apologies…" He apologized, shifting his gaze on the left side to the garden, away from her beautiful eyes.

Tenten hid her smile behind her sleeve. The guy was such a gentleman, unlike the others who were all lowly perverts.

She walked few steps ahead from him. After few minutes, they reached their destination. Tenten kneed down and slid open the paper panel, revealing a warm, comfortable large mattress inside.

Neji felt happy all of sudden. He was never good with alcohol. He walked straight into the room then laid himself immediately on the mattress, white eyes shut in tiredness.

He heard some shuffle sounds near him. Opened slowly one eye to check, but he soon open widely another in shock.

In front of him, the girl was slowly removing her garments. Her blood red kimono was already laid on the floor and from the look of it, she was not going to stop there. Neji opened his mouth to say something, to tell her to stop, but nothing came out. He was too shock, and slightly turned on by the strip show in front of him. Yes. He was only _slightly _turned on.

After losing the bow of her under kimono from behind. Tenten raised her hand to the collar strip and slid it off her shoulder slowly. Throughout the process, she can sensed his eyes following every movement she made. She smiled a little. No matter if he was a gentleman or not, a man still a man.

Suddenly, a hand from nowhere gripped her hers tightly, held her to stop. She stared at the large hand in shock than move her eyes up to the owner.

Tenten felt lost in his pearly white eyes. Her heart thumped so loud, she was afraid he would hear its beat through her chest cage. His hand seemed to loosen his power a little bit while his fingers sneak through the paces, entangling him with hers.

"What are you doing?" he asked her in slur but unbelievable straight voice. Tenten however can sense the restrain inside his voice.

She masked her shocking expression and titled her head to one side innocently.

"Why, I'm taking off my clothes of course." She told him, a seductive smile planted on her red lips.

Neji closed his eyes then reopened them immediately, looking firmly at her beautiful brown ones.

"Then stop!" he commanded harshly, fingers still engaging along with hers.

Tenten looked at him with her eyes wide opened. Her lips parted.

"You…" ignoring his warning, she moved toward him a little and pressed her small form against his strong ones, "You don't want me?" she asked, hurt filled her tone. For a prostitute, she was as well as dead if men disinterest in her body and refuse her service. She was as well as dead if the great man in front of her dislike her. She might get kill if he did.

Neji held his breath when the geisha leaned against him. He had to remind himself that he was a gentleman to stop his sexual desire overtaken his already slur mind. However, her question was not actually helping. Looking down at her big brown eyes which now twinkling along with the unshed tears, he exhaled sharply.

"I…It's not…" for the first time, Neji Hyuuga muttered, "I…You don't need to force yourself to me…" he told her, choosing his words carefully.

"I'm not forcing myself." Tenten buried her face in his chest, from where she stood, she can hear his heart beating rapidly. He was nervous, and she was as well, "I want to…I want to make you happy." She told him with that soft voice of her. That was true. She was not forcing herself. It was her duty.

Neji hissed. No! Stop! This was too much! He didn't know if he can still be able to keep himself under control with her standing so close and her alluring words kept repeated in his mind. Her scent exploded in his nostrils making him blind with satisfaction.

Bloody hell!

"No! Tenten-chan! I don't want to disrespect you!" he said, leaning his head down so his mouth was next to her left ear, he spoke slowly, "You deserve better than that. Your presence alone is already made me delight, so don't."

Tenten froze on her spot. No one had ever refused her. No one had ever told her things like he did. Those dirty men, all they wanted was her body. She had that same thought for every man she met, even Sasuke. They were all the same. They treated her like some object to satisfied their raging sexual need. She felt like a lowly prostitute whenever she was with them.

But now, in front of her, was the man who refused to sin her. The man who truly appreciate her as a woman, not just simply a moving creature that use only for shameful sexual purposes. He was different. He was so different than them. Her whole life had revolved around men that wish nothing more than to ravish her the moment they caught her presence. A sob somehow escaped her lips, she kept it down immediately, afraid the man would notice.

But he did after all.

"Tenten-chan…Did I say something wrong?" he asked her in worry. He titled her chin up to look at her lovely face. Panic erupted him when he saw small tears falling down on her reddened cheeks. Oh God! What did he do to her? The noble felt a sudden pain in his chest when he saw her tears. He used his thumbs to brush her tears away. She was too beautiful to be in sorrow.

Tenten shook her head then gave him a smile. Her true smile.

The stoic Hyuuga's heart seemed to skip a beat at her beauty.

"Nothing is wrong, Hyuuga-sama! You must be tired, please lay down." She told him, a hand raised to pull her collar strip near her neck back to its rightful place, messaged him silently that nothing will happen tonight. She placed her hands on his shoulders and slightly pushing him down to the mattress while keeping her eyes with his the whole time. When he was comfortably laid down, she scooted near him and lay down as well, resting her head on his chest. The geisha sighed slightly.

For a moment, all the sexual tension in the room was evaporated, leaving something more foreign, warmer. Something right…

The pair slowly entering their dream land, with fingers still tangling with each other.

* * *

~~~0oo0~~~

**A/N: Done with part 3! I hope I'm not moving too fast. This story is kind of love at the first sight thingy. **

**Like it or not? Plz plz review! I would appreciate every review u guys left me. **

**Thank you and Happy Reading! ^^~~~**


	4. Edo

Next chapie!

Thx u **Ami1010, FruitySmell, Airi Shirokuro and xBitterSweetDreamsx **for taking ur time to read and review my story! :

**Dis: No Naruto!**

~~~0ooo0~~~

* * *

_**15**__**th**__** March 1867**_

"Captain! Everyone is here!" Shikamaru informed. A hand raised formally near his forehead.

Neji took a glance of the rows of soldiers behind the subordinate. He nodded his head in approval.

"Good! Let's the training begin!" He ordered.

Today was the day he and his army presence to the Commander. He dressed in white uniforms while the others dressed in the usual blue. His gloved hand gripped the katana on his waist tightly. He was definitely nervous for today. The Konoha had only two months left to operate the last revolution battle before took over Japan. He was responsible for the army foot soldiers. Win or die was partly depending on his skill and leadership.

It had been a month since his first meeting with Tenten. Her name, she said, it mean 'Heavenly Heaven'. It was indeed. She was an angel, the kind that he never know would exist. So fragile, so small,…so beautiful. He was the first one to wake up in the morning, with the unusual feeling of something soft and warm pressed against his chest. He did not know how long he had stared at her until he felt she let out a small breath and turned her half lidded eyes up to his face. The _morning problem _was already irking him and she was obviously not helping with her head lying on his chest, hair spread cross his neck and their pillows and eyes stared up at him seductively.

'_Good morning…'… _she said to him. How he wish to hear that every morning he wake up. How he wish to hold her like she was his every night. It was nerve breaking. Neji felt ashamed of himself. A brave soldier, as he was, who did not even shiver in front of thousands of dangerous enemies but feel needing, depending on the warmth of a woman he just met not long ago.

It was insane.

Like his uncle used to say, he was still weak.

They talked about everything, arts, literature, people, the war (he was surprised at the girl knowledge of political). Everything but except their pasts. He did ask her how and why she end up in an okiya. But his curiosity soon shut up when she placed her index finger on his lips. Neji swallowed the urge to dart his tongue out and get a taste of her white smooth skin. _'Shhh…There are something better to remain as secrets…' _she told him.

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the unknown heat that took over his body this past month every time he thought about her. They parted that morning with him feeling regret. Because of his stupid chivalry, he didn't do anything to let him remember her scent, her warmth, her taste…He told her that she was beautiful and he hoped God would let him meet her again.

She just smiled sweetly at him.

'_We shall meet again, Hyuuga-sama…"_

Her certainty made him almost believe what she said, but he knew better. The army would not give him a second chance to meet her. Not to mention his old grumpy uncle.

"Katsuro! Take 500 with you for target practice. Use the new imported Frech rifle this time! Lee! Take 1000 with you for taijutsu training. Matsu! Take 250 with you for horse riding practice. The rest will stay with me and Subordinate for sword training! Is everyone clear?"

"YES SIR!" All soldier responded in monotone. The group leaders then processed to do what they had been ordered. The daily training began.

* * *

~~~0ooo0~~~

"Katsui! You gripped the handle too hard! Loosen a bit!" Neji corrected.

"Yes sir!" he changed his hand position then got back to the fight.

Neji walked to the stage and observed the whole training ground. He had full truth in his soldiers' abilities, but he was nervous whether they would meet the Commander's standard.

"Captain! Don't worry! I think the Commander will be pleased." Shikamaru spoke behind him.

Neji exhaled slightly, "That's something we don't know yet."

"You're above the standard line, Captain Hyuuga."

A voice gave the two men a flinch. They turned back and saw the man they were waiting for, Sarutobi-sama, walking toward them.

"Commander! Generals!" Neji and Shikamaru got on one knee to greet the big boss. Sarutobi-sama was accompanied by General Hatake and his son, General Asuma. The Head nodded, gestured both of them to stand up. They obeyed.

Sarutobi-sama glanced quickly over the training ground. A satisfied smile planted on his aged face.

"You had never failed to amaze me, Captain Hyuuga! Two moths ago, those men were all newbie's but now look at them. They all looked like professional warriors. What do you think, Generals?" he asked two generals behind him.

"Yes, Commander! Captain Hyuuga sure did a good job in training the soldiers." General Hatake commented

"I agreed! With this army in our hand, victory is only the matter of time." Asuma said, nodded his head.

Neji felt all flattered at their compliments. But as stoic as he was, he stood firmly on his spot instead of dancing around in glee.

The Commander nodded his head in satisfaction. He then turned to face the captain.

"You're very talented, Captain Hyuuga. Konoha was blessed to have you as the captain." The Commander patted his shoulder slightly, "I'm sure your father would be very proud."

Neji stared at his Commander. The feeling of having his father, Hizashi, proud of him, was the thing he wanted the most in this world.

"Thank…Thank you, Commander, Generals!" He thanked them, but mean it this time.

"You deserved it, captain! You too, Nara-san! Good job!" The Commander nodded his head at the subordinate behind the captain.

"I appreciate it, Commander!" Shikamaru bowed his head.

"Well! It's good then! I think we can even start the battle sooner than we expected." He chuckled idly, and then turned to face the captain.

"Captain Hyuuga! You did such a splendid job there, as always, but this is not the main reason I'm here today." He said "I have a good news and a bad news for you. Not really bad for the army but for you mostly."

"What are they, Commander?" Neji asked.

"The good news is I'll promote you to the Head General. You'll be in charge of both Foot Soldier of both Konoha and the Uchiha. Your soldiers and subordinate will also be promoting to one more rank."

Neji dazed with the new information he just received. His rare smile might appear on his face if it was not for the mention of the latter name. He frowned his brows instead. Sarutobi-sama noticed and chuckled.

"And the bad news, well in your perspective at least, you'll head to the Uchiha army base tomorrow to help training their soldiers, for two months at least, enough to prepare them properly before the battle begin."

Neji pressed his lips thin. Was he supposed to be happy or pissed? He was happy because of the promotion, not only for him but for his soldiers as well, but spending the next two months at the Uchiha army base sounded more like a nightmare. He wanted nothing to do with useless cowards, especially their leader.

"I'll give you a choice, Captain." The Commander said, "You can either stay here or accept the promotion and transferred to the Uchiha army. I'll not force you this time."

Neji thought carefully. This promotion was what he ever wanted. Chance like this will not happen twice. Whether he took it or lost it forever. But there was one _little _problem that make him hesitate…working under the Uchiha. Definitely not going to be pleasant experiences to work under those phony gits.

Well, in the bright side, he was going to stay for only two months and after the revolution over, he and his troop can go back but still keep the title.

Neji sighed heavily. He made his choice.

"I'll take the mission, Commander!" Neji said, bowing his head.

The Commander smiled at him. He nodded his head in approval then turned the other way around and headed down to the training ground.

"Good good! I'll see you tomorrow morning then…General Hyuuga." The Commander gave him few last words then walked down the stairs.

Neji stood glued on his spot…

_General Hyuuga…That's more like it!_

* * *

_~~~0ooo0~~~_

"Ughh…Captain! Are you sure about this, sir? I mean…don't ya hate them?" Kiba asked his captain.

The Konoha Foot troop under the command of General Hyuuga marching through the busy street of Edo Capital toward Uchiha Army Base. They unintentionally stole attentions of every bystander. The soldiers dressed neatly in their navy blue Konoha military uniform. French rifles gripped tightly in their hands. The aura around them was so intense, they practically scream out their power and demand respect.

Respect indeed they received.

As they passed by, the citizens lower their heads, bowed unquestionably to the troop. Mothers pulled their children out of the road. The merchants and their customers stopped all their business transaction and glued their eyes to the newcomers. Beyond all. They can't help but shift their attention to the general among the soldiers. Long dark hair tied in low ponytail. Different from his soldiers, the captain dressed himself in beautiful black uniform. Six stars decorated on both of his shoulders, along with the Konoha crest simple on his left bicep. Pearly white eyes stare straight ahead as if nothing would worth catching the prodigy's sacred attention. Riding on the magnificent horse as white as his eyes, he lead his troop through the city. The captain was handsome. His cold but charming face, plus the well built, masculine body clearly show through his dark uniform, making the female species can't help but drop their jaws as well as their lady manner as he rode by.

The Konoha troop entered Edo for the first time.

"I do hate them, Inuzuka." The captain spoke, his velvety voice caused some squeaking on the sidewalks, "But we have to endure with them eventually when the war begin, so why don't start now?"

The soldier, Kiba, who marched next to the captain's horse, nodded his head. He glanced around and took in the surrounding, he then smirked, "Oi, Captain! Look like we leave quite an impression to those Edo citizens."

"I feel like some famous kabuki actors right now!" Naruto straighten his posture, chest push ahead, hands folded behind his back. A satisfied grin spotted on his face.

"Enjoy the attention much, Naruto?" Shikamaru, who walked ahead of him, along with the captain, commented, "Never seen you in such proper manner before." He said

The fellow soldiers chuckled. The blond head blushed bright red. Too caught up with the embarrassment, he didn't notice a small rock on the road, causing the poor boy to tripped, face first on the road. The soldiers laughed out loud. The citizens who stood by can't help but chuckle as well.

The humiliated soldier looked around him, red cover his whole face, "Ca-Captain! Those jackasses are laughing at me! And here I am thinking we were supposed to stick together and kick those Uchihas' asses." He fumed, glanced ahead at his mighty captain, hoping for some sympathy.

The captain turned his horse around. Naruto felt like dying when he spotted a small smirk on the guy's face, "If only you stop making a fool of yourself, dobe."

Now the whole road shook with laughter. The blonde pulled his coat up near his neck, in an attempt to hide his face from the world.

"No mean to disrespect but I hate you, Captain!" He mumbled, sulking in humiliation.

"None taking, soldier!" Neji smirked.

* * *

~~~0ooo0~~~

"Goddamn…Is that what I think it is?"

"Indeed soldier! It's the Uchiha Compound." The Captain informed, eyes narrowing at the sight.

Kiba turned to Naruto, mouth gaping "Remind me again what are their occupations?"

"Kissing people's ass, I say!" Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Is that true, Vice-cap?" The Inuzuka turned to look at the Nara genius.

"You can say that!" He nodded his head slightly, "Mostly the governors'."

"Those bloody wankers!" Kiba hissed, " Guess they use the tax money to build this shit while their people working their ass off!"

"Your manners, soldiers!" Their captain turned around and glanced down at them, "Don't embarrass the Konoha in front of those stupid gits!"

"YES SIR!" The soldiers yelled out.

Shikamaru nudged the captain's leg, "Aren't you suppose to behave professional?" he whispered.

Neji smirked down at the subordinate, " Screw that!" He turned his horse ahead, hand rose at the front, "To the worm's den, soldiers!" He commanded.

"YES SIR!" The soldiers yelled and marched behind their captain.

Shikamaru shrugged. It's going to be hell of two months.

* * *

~~~0ooo0~~~

"Ah! Welcome Konoha soldiers to my humble home!" Sasuke, the git, stood in front of the gate, arms spread wide in an attempt of welcoming them. Rows of general stood behind him. As if…

Neji hailed his horse to stop. He glared down at the despicable Uchiha few feet away from him. All he wanted to do now was smashed the raven head beneath his horse's hoofs, but he calmed himself before that happen.

"Thank you for welcomes us, General Uchiha!" He climbed down his horse, but eyes still connect with the host's., "And I assure you, your home is not humble at all."

"I take that as a compliment, Captain Hyuuga." The Uchiha prodigy smirked.

"Is it though?" Neji raised one eyebrow at the Uchiha, face expressionless. His soldiers behind him snickered quietly.

The smirk faded immediately from Sasuke's handsome face. His red eyes narrowed dangerously at his nemesis. Deadly aura surrounded both of them, making who around them shivered to the bones. All they wish now was something that would cut this suffocated silence before their two generals decide to snap and bite each other heads off.

"We are honor to be here, Uchiha-sama!" Shikamaru spoke suddenly, breaking the eye contest between the Heads, but he quickly regret his interruption when two pairs of intimidated eyes glared straight at him, but he somehow managed to keep his cool, " Our captain was slightly tired, that's all. The road seemed pretty crowded today."

Neji glared at his subordinate. Tired? What the hell is he talking about? The last thing he would do, was to appear weak and _tired _in front of this bastard!

Sasuke turned back to the Hyuuga Captain, he glanced up and down several times at him, then smirked, "Indeed! Your Captain looked like he needs a proper rest, I arranged rooms for you, Nara-san and Hyuuga Captain. Maeda!"

A guy in brown uniform with Uchiha crest in front of his chest stepped out from his line. He walked quickly toward Sasuke.

"Yes sir!"

Sasuke nodded at him, "Take Konoha troop to their destination!" He ordered, then turned back Neji and Shikamaru, "Hyuuga Captain! Nara-san! Please come! I'll show you your quarter!" He said then turned his back to them and walked ahead.

Neji fists clenched and unclended several time before one settled on the katana hanging on his left waist, trying his best to stay calm.

"Captain! Remember we need them to win the war, so please don't lose yourself!" Shikamaru whispered silently next to him. Neji eye twitched. He kept himself alright! Standing near the Uchiha bastard without slashing the git's stupid head off was already a compliment.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, Nara!" Neji gave his subordinate one final glare before walking after Sasuke, as if he could stab the guy any second now.

Shikamaru shook his head. He did not mind to go to the field and deal with any type of enemy nor he did mind to keep his two wives from killing each other back home, but keeping his stubborn Captain under control? It was one hell of a work and he was starting to doubt his ability to do that anymore.

He glanced over the beautiful zen garden on his left.

"Troublesome…" he muttered.

* * *

~~~0ooo0~~~

"It is not much but I do hope you enjoy your quarter!" Sasuke said, taking his leave after guiding two soldiers around their quarter, "Your soldiers are already settled in their place. You can summon them here in the morning if you wish."

Shikamaru stepped in, bowing his head slightly, "Sorry for the inconvenience we caused you, Uchiha-sama!"

Sasuke chuckled and waved his hand in the air, "Don't say that, Nara-san! I can't thanks your Commander enough for sending the best troop of Konoha to train my army. It was the least I could do."

"Training is not an easy task in military so of course only the best can help out in this area." Neji remarked, letting a small smirk formed on his face while folding his arms in front of his chest.

Sasuke looked at the Captain then smirked as well, "Indeed!" he nodded, "Well then, I leave you two to your rest. We'll have a welcome celebration for you and your troop later tonight. High class nobles and generals will all gather there."

Shikamaru spoke before his Captain would throw any smart comment, "We'll be there at seven! Thank you for everything, Uchiha-sama!" He bowed his head.

Sasuke laughed, "Good! Good! I'll see you then, Captain Hyuuga, or shall I say…General Hyuuga?" He raised an amused eyebrow at the white eyes prodigy.

"It's General Hyuuga!" Neji said. They both smirked, silently challenging at each other.

"Alrighty then!"

* * *

~~~0ooo0~~~

"C'mon Captain! We're late!" Naruto yelled at his back while running ahead of the troop.

"Uzumaki! I don't accept that kind of behavior! You! Get to the end of the line!" The Hyuuga Captain scowled, eyes narrowed at the poor manner of his close soldier behaved.

Naruto stopped dead on his track, "But Cap-"

"Silent! This is not the first time you ran ahead of your captain! Back to your new position now."

Naruto pouted, eyes glanced back down in shame but still obeyed the order. He got some sympathy pats along the way.

Shikamaru stared at Naruto then turned back to Neji, "You're in foul mood today, Captain!"

"Hn." His Captain grunted, "You think it's a joy for me to join dinner with those filthy Uchiha?"

"Well, no, but remember why we are here, Captain! We need to stay on their good side! Both for the good of the revolution and us."

"So you expect me to be just like them? Kissing people butts? Kissing _his _butt?" The Captain gave the Nara genius his infamous Neji's side glare, showing his obvious frustration.

"You get me wrong, Cap! We don't need to kiss no body ass! Here he comes! Just be civil, Neji!" Shikamaru straighten his posture when he caught a glimpse of the Uchiha General.

Neji on the other hand was still extremely pissed. Not only he had to endure a night along with the Uchiha but also his suppose to be trusting subordinate just used his first name to address him. The lower man only used his first name when he felt Neji was practically out of control. The nerve! Hyuuga doesn't loose control!

He'll show them all!

"Hello Captain! Soldiers! Did you rest well?" His nemesis approached them and greeted.

Neji closed his eyes, then took a deep breath, "Indeed! Thank you for your concern, General Uchiha!" he spoke, no smirk or smart comment this time.

He was pissed. Didn't his soldiers expect him to be civil? Well, there he was. Being actually _nice_ to the man he despised the most in this world. But they, his idiotic soldiers, stared at him like he was some kind of mythical creature that just came out of a book. And the bastard Uchiha, not helping. The guy's eyes were practically ready to pop out of his sockets any second there. Bloody wankers!

Neji turned his head back at his troops, giving them his warning glare. They immediately took effect. His soldiers stood stiff, eyes glued ahead. Satisfied, he turned back to the Uchiha. The idiot was still staring at him. He was done with being civil.

"There is a fly in your bloody mouth, General Uchiha!" He snapped sarcastically.

The opposite general immediately closed his mouth, eyes narrowed. Then the git smirked.

"You scared the crap out of me a second there, Hyuuga!" He laughed, "I thought someone intruded my Manor and kidnap Konoha precious Captain!"

"It's General to you! And no! I was done being nice!" He sneered.

Sasuke laughed, patting the Hyuuga's prodigy on the soldier, causing the latter to jerked in disgust.

"Good! Good! Glad to have you back! Friendly Hyuuga Neji was just plain creepy!" He nodded, "Well then! Do come in! You're the last to arrive!" he said then turned back and lead them into the garden.

Neji would lie to himself if he didn't see Uchiha's Garden beautiful. He hated to admit but the view was simply breathtaking. No matter how dark the sky was, the whole Garden managed to light itself up. Paper lamps hanged on every stems of trees. The place was decorated in red silk with Uchiha crests on them. There were hundreds, even thousands of small tables designed to make a circle formation. Bigger tables were place in the shape of a big circle while other small ones placed behind them in line. From the look of it, the bigger tables probably were for the Generals and powerful nobles. There was space in the middle of the formation.

Neji was wondering what was its purpose when a voice cut his thought.

"Do take a seat, Konoha soldiers! General Hyuuga, please come with me to the front." Sasuke spoke.

Neji gave a look to both Shikamaru and Lee, silently tell them to keep the troop under control. They nodded knowingly at him then settled in their seats. He sighed then followed Uchiha to their tables at the front. He settled at one near Sasuke. He was not pleased but didn't think too much about it.

When everyone got in their tables, Sasuke stood up and raised his cup in the air.

"Gentlemen! Soldiers! I thank you all for taking your time and gather here today. As you can see, The Konoha had sent to us Uchiha their most brilliant troop to aid for my clan's army. Stood above them all, is their brave and talented General Hyuuga Neji!" He pointed his cup respectfully to the General beside him. Neji raised his cup up as well in acknowledgment, still slightly uncomfortable with the Uchiha's praise.

"This!" Sasuke raised his cup up, "is to welcome the Konoha to my humble clan!" He drank it empty. The others mimicked him and drank as well. Immediately, servants from all sides stepped up and pour every single cup new drinks.

"This!" Sasuke raised his cup again, "is for the new bond between Uchiha and Konoha! For the upcoming victory of ours! Let us drink!" He drank and others did the same.

"Nice sake, isn't it, gentlemen?" He received 'haii' mumbles as response. " Good! But good wine needs to have beautiful women! For such a night, I myself invited the most talented and beautiful geishas from all over Japan to serve us today! Now! Let's welcome them!"

The applause shook the whole Garden to life. Neji felt like rolling his eyes. Just a word 'women' can make these guys turn into maniacs. He still can't believe he had to socialize with those imbeciles.

Just then, the flute started to play the first note, leading the other instruments to follow. Catcalls rang across the room when the sight of colorful kimonos visible behind the gates.

The dancers smoothly danced their way into the space in the middle of the ring. So that was it for. No wonder…

The dancers covered their faces with traditional paper umbrellas, hiding them away from those hungry, curious gazes. The dancers let one girl in the middle. A different note played. The dancers slowly moved around the girl, slowly taking their umbrellas back to their rightful places, causing the men clapped in satisfaction.

Neji' eyes drew to the girl in the middle. She didn't wear any colorful kimonos like her fellows. Just plain white kimono. Her brown hair cascaded down to her slim waist.

There was something about this girl that oddly familiar to him…

Her body…

Her hair…

Her scent…

As if she heard his thought, she spun back around, facing his direction with an umbrella in her hand which no longer cover her face.

Sasuke glanced over him, whispered quietly.

"Do you still remember Tenten-chan, General Hyuuga?"

He sucked in a breath.

Indeed.

They finally met…

Again…

* * *

~~~0ooo0~~~

**A/N: I had a hard time writing this chapter cuz of limited time but it was pretty fun to write. This is where the main plot kicked in. I had a clear idea idea wat to do with this story. So excited, I can't wait to write more. **

**The story took place before Meiji Restoration and I dun know if French or Britain or US, might not be US cuz they just done with their Civil War, was the first one Meiji Emperor welcome to Japan. To be honest, I luv history but suck at it. If anyone has any idea about this, you're more than welcome to PM me! I would appreciate that! **

**Feel free to leave some reviews. I really want to know ur thoughts about this.**

**Thank you and Happy reading! ^^~~~**


	5. A night at the Garden

**A/n: Hello! Im so Srry 4 the very late update. I just joined a volunteer club and well, we end up picking trash almost everyday so… less time for me to online and updating. But I'll manage. I'm not going to give up on this (unless you guyz not interested any more that is). **

**I kinda spend too much time on NejiTen encounter, but what can I say, they're simply irresistible. **

**Hope u like it though!**

**Enjoy!**

**~~~0ooo0~~~**

Just when he started to doubt that their encounter was just mere coincidence and the irking feelings he felt whenever he met her eyes was nothing but normal sexual attraction, she appeared like a bloody fairy to prove him wrong.

Sitting there, watching her dance gracefully under the dark sky made his heart racing. He would never expect this but she was right. They did meet again. And the same emotions soon erupted inside him like their first time. It was nerve breaking. Watching her every move, the stoic Hyuuga Captain had never felt so exposed. He was breathless. Stunned. And extremely vulnerable.

This woman would be the death of him.

Neji hissed silently when her eyes suddenly flicked to his direction. And now, she was staring at him with those beautiful doe eyes that he had long since, observed his vulnerability. He felt humiliated. Did she ever know that she was the only one who made him like this? A weak man like he was now?

Too busy to hide his sudden weakness, Neji wasn't aware a pair of red eyes was silently taking in his every facial expressions and emotions.

A last note played and the beautiful dancer hailed to stop as well. Applause broke and shook the whole garden back to life. Neji wasn't clapping. He was too stunned to move. He still did not believe in his eyes that they did meet again.

An elbow from nowhere nudged to his side. Neji startled and turned to its direction, eyes widened.

"Don't you find her performance pleasant to watch?" A man next to him, turned out to be the leader of the Uchiha bastards, asked him.

Neji shook his head mentally.

"Ah…No, It was great…" He tried to keep his voice straight like usual but it just end up turned to be a little bit high pitched. Neji coughed to cover it up, hoping the man would not notice.

To his horror, the bloody Uchiha flashed him a cheeky smirk.

"Just great? Seem more like she caught your soul a moment there." Sasuke commented, eyeing his struggling nemesis in satisfaction.

Neji blinked, mouth gaped. He was about to defend himself when a figure suddenly appeared in front of the Uchiha's table.

He hissed when he realize the ghost hunted his dreams for entire month was standing in front of his eyes.

He knew he must look absolutely pathetic with mouth gaped open like a fish on land. If his uncle see him now, the old man would ignore his well manner to come over and smacked his undisciplined nephew on the head for such behavior.

The woman caught his eyes behind her thick lashes. She hid her amused smile behind her long white sleeve.

All Neji hoped right now was a hole to dig his head in.

She kneed in front of Uchiha's table unconsciously causing Neji to grip his knees at the sudden bang in his chest. She bowed down in front of Sasuke two times to show her appreciation to the host.

Sasuke nodded his head, "Raise your head, my dear! Your performance was magnificent as always! How come you always turn even more beautiful every time I see you?"

The Captain left eye twitched. What a mouth that idiot has! But he was right! The brunette looked even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. He did not dare to blink; too afraid her image would vanish from him again.

She smiled lovingly, "You flattered me again, Uchiha-sama! I'm no great beauty. Me and my sisters are honored for your invitation to your lovely Compound, my Lord!"

Sasuke shook his head, smirking, "No! It is my honor to have such beautiful women like yours to join our feast!" He raised his cup of sake and brought it in front of her.

The girl knew what it was for and accepted the cup. She drank all and returned it to him, accept his welcoming.

A servant came in and filled the cup. Sasuke brought the cup to his lips, placing them at the same spot she had been. Tenten gaped silently and Neji raised an angry eyebrow at the guy boldness in front of public, like he wasn't even care the others were eyeing him like hawks in envy.

Sasuke chuckling. He was aware all right, "But I am not the only host tonight. The feast mainly to honored and welcome the Konoha troop to my Compound. They will stay here for 2 months. Why don't you go greet General Hyuuga, welcoming him to our beautiful Edo!" he said

Neji bit the inner of his cheek when he heard what Sasuke said. He suddenly felt jumpy and nervous like the first time they met. But he kept his mouth shut, afraid he might say something embarrassing if he opens.

Tenten glanced over to the General next to the host. Butterflies flew freely inside her tummy when she first saw him looking at her. It was a strange feeling and it happened only with him around. If she wasn't an experience woman, she would mistake it as love at the first sight.

But that was where it wrong.

Prostitute does not love.

She stood up and moved to his table. She dropped down on her knees in front of him. There was no point of hiding anymore, for both of them. Neji lifted his gaze the same moment she looked up at him. A strange but familiar electricity shock shook through both of their bodies.

Neji gritted his teeth to keep himself under control. Wordlessly, he picked up his cup and brought it in front of her, a gesture of a host welcoming his entertainer. She kept his gaze with her as she raised both of her hands to accept the drink. Their fingertips brushed slightly but enough to made both of them shivered to their very cores. Tenten downed the drink in one gulp and returned it to him. She was not fond with alcohol but it seem to be very helpful in keeping her mind together. And she did not want to lose it now, in front of this man.

They continued to eye each other until a voice broke their precious moment.

"It is time for our feast! Please enjoy yourselves!" Sasuke announced and everyone cheered.

Neji glanced around then back to the one who he long the most. He found her standing up and bowed respectively 4 sides of direction. Her brown eyes then stopped in front of him and Sasuke's. She closed her eyes then bowed to both of them and retreated back to the gate.

Neji eyes movement followed her every step. He had to do something. He just met her and he would be damned if he let her walk away from him again. He was about to stand up when a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Don't worry! She'll be back!" Sasuke said, without looking at Neji.

Neji eyes widened.

"Wha- Who are you talking ab-"

"We both know who it is, Hyuuga!" Sasuke interrupted him but made an eye contact this time. Neji wanted to lie something but nothing came out. Was he that obvious?

They both returned to the feast. Neji made few small-civilized talks with other nobles and generals then and there.

But he cannot wait for the night to be over.

* * *

~~~0ooo0~~~

It finally came to an end. Sasuke bid the guests' fair well. Neji and Shikamaru did the same. Its better to build some connections to those nobles for the army's sake.

"Thanks for the feast, Uchiha-sama! We appreciated it a lot!" Shikamaru bowed to Sasuke.

"There was no need for formality, Nara-san! We're brothers, now! Rest yourselves!" Sasuke nodded.

The Konoha bowed to him once more then returned to their quarter.

Sasuke was about to leave as well when a hand suddenly gripped his shoulder, hailed him stop. He turned around to face the person and was not very surprise.

"General Hyuuga!" He greeted.

The said man let go of his shoulder. Pearly white eyes darted to the left with fists clenched and unclenched nervously. There was something on the guy's face. And dare the Uchiha's Head say, blush?

"Ehem…Uh…Do you know…where she is?" Neji spoke nervously, even though he did try to control his voice.

Sasuke smirk widened. It was not everyday to see the stoic Hyuuga General…muttered.

"And may I ask who you are talking about?" He asked innocently.

Neji turned and granted him a death glare but then turned away immediately.

"You know hell who I am talking about!" He grunted

"Is that so? I might be a little slow tonight, General. You know, sake and all!" He shrugged, chuckling inwardly.

Then there was silence

Glancing over, he watched amusingly at the look on the Hyuuga. It was just a matter of time the poor guy decided to drop his dignity and said the bloody name.

"Tenten…Do you know where she is?" Neji asked bluntly, not wanting to humiliate himself any further.

'Finally!' Sasuke smirked. "Well, I guess she was staying with her fellows at the Guest Quarter…" he trailed off, observing the hidden disappointment flashed on the General's face.

"…However," he said, "Tenten usually like to walk in my Cherry garden before she goes to sleep. Maybe you could find her there."

The General nodded his head at him, looking a little bit uncertain, "Uhm…Thank you." He said bluntly then head to the Garden, leaving the host behind.

Sasuke chuckled.

Look like everything went well so far.

* * *

~~~0ooo0~~~

Neji stepped into the beautiful Garden.

The first season of the year sure did a fantastic job bringing the whole Garden to its true beauty. Flowers bloomed everywhere, on the ground and on the trees as well. Their petals competed with each other in finding spaces in order to display their charms. Looking at them, Neji was reminded at the war they were in. Just like these flowers, the people, high class people, all trying to find their stand in this corrupted society. They wanted space, wealth, respect and power, and because of that, the so called nobles brought families, brothers, fathers against each other. The Japanese were killing their own blood and flesh, and all was for the selfish reasons of the rich.

Neji was tired of this meaningless war. But he had no choice.

Absolutely no choice.

He walked along the pink path while admiring the Garden alluring view. _Where could she be?_

A muffled voice from nowhere suddenly interrupted Neji peaceful moment, hailing him to stop.

A woman voice to be exact.

"You dirty woman! The nerves you have to even show your phony face in my Manor?! Harlot like you sure has no shame!"

Neji didn't recognize the woman, by judging her voice. He sure that the woman was not Tenten because the tone was a little high pitched and sharp while his Tenten,…just Tenten, tone was usually calm and dreamy. His curiosity triggered, he followed the voice to a small pond near the Cherry Blossoms area.

The high class noble, Neji Hyuuga, had no desire to intrude when he caught a glimpse of two figures, one in pink kimono decorated with green lines and one in plain white kimono with a long blue shawl wrapped around the back and arms of the petite figure. He exhaled tiredly. They were woman, with no male around and he sure didn't want to eavesdrop the lady business. After all, woman cannot do anything beneficial.

The one in pink kimono suddenly raised her voice, startled him.

"I want you and your filthy whores out of my Manor immediately! The Uchiha will not tolerate such disgraceful creatures like you in our property!" The woman in pink shouted, pointing an accuse finger at the one in white who currently sitting quietly on a bench, enduring all of the insults the other throwing at her.

The said one spoke slowly, "I'm afraid I can't do that, my Lady. Me and my sisters are here by the order of your Lord." She didn't turn her head to face the pink Lady.

Neji sucked in a breath. The voice sounded very familiar.

Tenten…

The standing woman sneered. She flipped her short pink hair in the air. A gesture showing disinterest manner.

"Tsk! Don't make me laugh!" the woman chuckled, "Order? Don't you mean that all he just need to do is throw bunch of papers and you prostitutes would obey unconditionally? Really? I swear to God, you, harlot, were the leech in your past life!"

The woman in white, no, Tenten, turned her face half way to the pink hair woman. A small smile painted on her lovely face.

"And why would you think that, my Lady?" she asked softly

"Don't you my Lady me!" the woman sneered, "Why?! Isn't it already obvious? You suck the man dry until he had nothing left to offer to your filthy mouth and then, you left them live like a walking rotted corpse. Or worse, you lead them to their death. Just like what you did to _his brother_!"

The woman emphasized two last words while glaring directly to the brunette eyes. Neji saw Tenten widened her eyes, but then close them closely. Like she just remembered a bad memory she did not wish to repeat.

"I did no such thing…" Tenten spoke quietly.

A sarcastic laugh left the pink hair woman lips, she leaned in a little closer to Tenten's face, "Oh, but yes you did! You're an insider so I don't have to remind you, but listen to me…Whore!" she spat, corssing her arms in front of her chest, "I won't let you ruin my husband like you ruthlessly did to his dear Brother!"

With that, she turned around and walked out of the sight, leaving her company trembling at her last few words. Neji blood boiled in his veins. Who the hell was that woman and how dare she insult Tenten like she was nothing? His uncle told him not to take the woman speech seriously but this one…just irked him for no reason. Her voice was sharp and full of venom, and worst, she was threatening Tenten. And calling name. The last one doubled his hatred for the woman.

Glancing back at the one that stole his breath away, he saw her sitting calmly with her back facing him. He was indeed looking for her but he was not sure if he should present himself right now. What if she found out he was eavesdropping her not-so-pleasant conversation? Would she hate him for that?

Neji suddenly feel like a stalker.

He sat himself quietly on the ground. Leaning back against a rock, he decided to wait a few moment before approach her. He didn't want to freak her out.

The Garden sure was quite and pleasant tonight. The sound of frogs plus the cool night wind brought him back to his hometown, Nagoya. It had been awhile, maybe…two or three years, he didn't come back home. He wondered how his poor ill father was doing…? Was he better….?

With that, Neji slowly dripped to sleep.

* * *

~~~0ooo0~~~

A sudden warm wrapped around him and flowery scent woke him out of his dreamland. Neji opened his eyes wide and the first thing that came to his mind was gripping his katana, ready for an attack.

But looking back at him was no armed, dangerous army. Just a very startled girl with wide brown eyes stared back at him.

He was absorbing the situation, "Te- Tenten-chan…?"

He was surprise. What was she doing here? Oh…Oh right! They were in the Garden…

The brunette seemed to calm down, she lowered her eyes to half lid like usual, "Good evening! Hyuuga-sama." She smiled lovingly at him, "Have trouble sleeping in new place, sir?"

Neji's brilliant brain seemed to go somewhere because currently, there was nothing in his mind. Just her presence only that would make him speechless, gasping like a teenager he not used to be.

"Uhm, yes…Ah, I mean No! I mean…" realized he was mumbling like an idiot, he shut his eyes and sucked in a breath to calm himself down, "Actually…I was looking for you." He finished in defeat.

Then the girl giggled. Neji's pride was seriously damaged terribly.

He was very glad his uncle wasn't here.

"And why do I own such an honor?" she asked him, still smiling prettily.

"We kind of meet each other before, if you don't remember." He answered, but can't help smirking as well.

"Oh! I remembered all right. Who would foolish enough to not remember such a brave and charming hero as you." She chuckled amusingly. Tenten stood up and held both hands for him to take. Neji stared at the small delicate pair of hands in front of his face. He had wanted this so much. He wanted to touch her, feeling her warmth again.

Neji held her hands in his and pulling himself up. They stood there for a moment, but feel like ages. It had been awhile since they both meet again. Pearly white orbs met browns. The harmony of color. Like the imported Western sweet. What was it call?

Ah…milk chocolate!

Tenten was the one who broke the intense silence.

"Do you want to sit on the bench with me?" she asked him silently. Her voice sounded breathless. It gave a chill down to Neji's very core.

"I would love that…" he answered, not knowing his voice sounded a little bit hussy as well.

They walked toward the bench near the pond and sat themselves there. They sat quietly, staring at the pond and cherry blossom trees around them. Neji glanced over to the girl next to him. He noticed a few pink petals landed on her rich brown curls. He swore to God that he had never saw such a beautiful creature like the woman sitting next to him. Her skin had a porcelain color, but not too white like the powdered face she wore earlier during the feast. Her long lashes kissed her cheek when she closed her eyes, enjoying the passing wind flew across her face. And her hair. Beautiful luxuriant curls cascading down to her waist. Brown hair was considered as plainest but…hers…it was beautiful. And they looked so soft that all he wanted to do now was run his hand through her brown curls, feeling the softness.

And he did just that.

Neji reached up and tangling his fingers along with her hair. They did feel soft like he expected. He had no idea what force made him to act in such manner but…he just didn't know anymore.

Too busy worshipping her hair, Neji didn't notice a flushed face and wide brown eyes staring back at him. Tenten held her breath inside her lungs. He was touching her. Her hair to be exact, but, that same insane electric shock ran through her body all over again like the time he held her in his arms when they asleep. Tenten thought it was normal and kind of a one-time thing. Being around men that she held no affection to, she thought she had lost her feelings long time ago, since the day _he _left the land of the living…but then, she met this kind war hero. The long lost feeling had come back to her. But this time, it was different. It was so different than the last time…

Tenten closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation this gentleman brought to her. It felt so nice.

And she did something as well.

She moaned softly.

Real moan.

As soon as the erotic sound escaped her lips, the fingers on her hair froze immediately. Tenten opened her eyes to see what caused him to stop. She blinked when she met his eyes. His eyes were wide open, staring at her in shock and…amazed? She knitted her brows, tried to think what did she do to make him look at her like that.

The moan.

Tenten gasped. Both hands clapped over her mouth. She was moaning for god's sake. And in front of the man who was just petting her hair? That doubled the disaster. She felt cheap all of sudden. Sure, her occupation was very cheap, but however, she didn't want to appear like the one she supposed to be in front of him. She yearned for his acknowledgment. This man. He made her felt different and Tenten, herself wanted to escaped her mask for awhile. Just to be a normal woman.

"I-…I'm sorry…" She apologized, hands still covering her mouth in shock. What will he think of her now?

The embarrassment was too much.

Too occupied, the girl didn't notice a fresh tear leaked out of a corner of her eye. And came the other. She didn't notice.

But someone else did.

Tenten saw a larger hand clasped over her small ones. He held her hands in his and slowly, he removed them from her tempting red lips. She placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

He saw her tears flowing down her pink cheeks. He felt like dying. She was so lovely, even when she was crying. He knew she was embarrassed.

She has no reason to be.

He smiled at her. The thing he seemed to do a lot when he was around her.

"There were petals on your hair." he said, smiling down at her.

She stared at him for a while then she did the thing that never failed to make his heart skip a beat. She smiled prettily at him. Her big doe eyes turned into lids because of her wide smile.

"I'm sorry,…I didn't mean to cry like that!" She chuckled sweetly.

His smile grew wider, "Don't be!" he told her. He held her hand tightly in his. It felt just so right. He changed topic to something more interesting and they talked comfortably. She knew how to write and read, especially read. She told him she loved reading books and she always had to hide it away when her _'mother' _came to check on her.

"Mother didn't know I could read!" she giggled, "if she find out I have a collection of Romance of Three Kingdom, I am dead meat!" she laughed.

Not only she can read but she was also very smart. If she was not a woman and a…, maybe she could make it to the top Generals of his army.

"Who teach you to read, Tenten?" he asked her.

The question seemed to catch her. She froze for a few seconds, then spoke, "There was a man…he was my savior." She closed her eyes, "He saw me sneaking around his book chests one day, so then he decided to teach me…" she smiled at the memory.

"He seemed nice…How was he now?" Neji asked her, but can't help to feel jealous all of sudden.

He felt her body tensed a little, "He…" she said slowly, "He passed away…" she exhaled a painful breath.

Neji felt like an idiot, he was making her sad again, "I…I'm apologize! I shouldn't-"

"No, it's quite alright…" she said, looking up at him and smile.

He relaxed. Tenten then switched their topic and talked more about him. He told her a lot about himself, something only Shikamaru would know. He told her about his clan with their strict rules and honors. He told her about his uncle, cousins. And even his ill father.

"I don't know if he could make it this winter,…" he told her. Tenten squeezed his hand tightly in both of her hands.

"I'm sorry…but I bet he'll be fine. He has a very good son who wrote him letters every week, right?! That would keep him alive and happy. Don't lose hope, Hyuuga-sama!" she told him heartily. She knew what it felt like to lose family members. The pain was beyond extreme. She did not want Neji to feel like that. Ever.

He smiled down at her, "Thank you, Tenten-chan! I hope so myself!" he sighed.

Tenten nodded her head and patted his arm soothingly.

Neji felt like he was in heaven. Her touch made him extremely dizzy. A very good kind of dizziness.

"Please address me as Neji from now on!" he told her. He didn't feel comfortable her calling him 'sama'. It made him felt old somehow. Sure, he enjoyed people giving him respect but he didn't want her feel forced and uncomfortable around him.

She stared at him with wide eyes, "But it disrespect-"

He laid a hand on her hands that were holding the another on her lap. "I want you to feel close to me…I really like talking to you, Tenten-chan."

Is it too bold? Asking her to call him his first name just on their second conversation? He hoped not…

Luckily for him, she nodded her head, "Alright!" she told him but held one finger up, "But, you have to call me Tenten also. No 'chan'!" she informed him.

He held his laughter inside his throat. She looked like an adorable kitty when she was serious.

"Alright…Tenten?"

"Yes, Hyu-, I mean Neji!" She said, but a little hesitate of pronouncing his name.

They sat next to each other and talked for another half an hour. Fingers tangling along with one another.

* * *

~~~0ooo0~~~

"How long will you stay here, Tenten?" Neji lead her to the entrance of the Garden. It was past midnight and none was aware the time until Tenten let out a very unfeminine and embarrassed yawn. She clasped both hands on her mouth. Neji just chuckled. He held her hand and helped her standing up.

"I have to return by tomorrow-" She looked up to the sky and chuckled, "I mean today morning. Uchiha-sama only ordered us for one night only…" she told him sadly.

They both quite for a while. Both feel too disappoint to say goodbye.

"I want-" Neji said, looking directly into her brown orbs, "to see you again, Tenten!" He told her truthfully. Now that Fate had let him meet her again, he would never let her slip out of grasp ever again.

"How much, Tenten?" he asked her. His question shook her awake.

"What do yo-" she gasped horrify

"How much was your freedom?" he said, eyes looking intensely at her. Tenten blinked at him then exhaled in relieved. She needed to stop jumping to conclusion. This man was nothing like the others.

" Its…Its very high. And you shouldn't!" She told him.

He took her hands in both of his and held them up near his chest, letting her feel his heartbest. Letting her know what she was doing to him."I don't care how high, Tenten! Tell me the price and you don't have to go back to them tomorrow!"

"No…I can't. It will not work…" she told him, staring at the ground. "If you want, we can meet at the lake behind my okiya." She said, "My quarter was at the very back, near the Garden. It was pretty isolated, no one would see us there."

"Tenten! Why don't you tell me the price?" He insisted.

"I- It would not work, Neji…I forever belong to the okiya, and…my 'sisters' and 'mother'…I just can't leave them, Neji. Please understand…" she begged him.

It was a lie.

She wasn't belong to the okiya anymore. She was bought by someone else. And now, she was nothing but a possession and possession doesn't have freedom.

Until they break and destroyed.

Neji exhaled. He will never give up on her. He will find a way and he will free her from the hellhole she was living in.

He'll be patience for her answer

"I'll meet you there, Tenten!" Neji replied, agreeing to her suggestion.

Tenten nodded her head slowly, then she looked up at him. They locked eyes once again. Neither knows what was shifting between them, but the feelings were so strange and fascinating.

Neji squeezed the small hands inside his palms. Lord above, it felt so right to just standing there, with her. He didn't want to let her go just yet.

"I…I have to go…"she spoke weakly. Tenten felt pathetic. She knew the feeling she was experienced while near him would do nothing but bring trouble to her. She had a mission and she _must _success.

Tenten wondered. She had been with men so many years and completed almost every mission she was ordered, but yet…why thing was so different this time.

What was so strange about him?

No…What was wrong with her?

Tenten didn't know but she hated to let him go either.

"Oh, right…" Neji smiled apologetic at her. It was already 2 in the morning and neither of them returned to their quarters. "I'll write to you!" he told her. Slowly, Neji brought the hands he was holding up to his lips.

Tenten gasped as he placed a soft kiss on one of her hand. It was…electrify. Tenten whole body shuddered. She knew this man will be the death of her…why the hell she work up so much just because one little kiss.

Unknown to her, the kisser was thinking about the same thing.

He brought his gaze from her delicate hands up to her face. He stared at her, trying to memorize every lovely detail on her small face.

"G-Goodnight, Neji…" Her voice was shaking a bit. Tenten retreated her hands from his grip, already feeling regret of losing his warmth.

"Goodnight, Tenten." He said quietly.

Neji watched the girl turned her back and headed to the entrance. Before disappearing behind the giant wooden gate, she turned her head back at him, catching him still staring at her. Neji felt embarrassed being caught.

But it was worth it though.

She gave him her signature lovely smile before turned herself away.

Neji stood there for a few minutes. Finally decided to call it a night, he walked silently back toward his quarter.

Laying himself on the warm, comfortable mattress, he slowly drifted off to sleep. Dreams filled with beautiful smiles, wavy brown curls and pretty hazel eyes.

* * *

~~~0ooo0~~~

**A/n: Duh Done! Hope its not too mushy! So there we go, second meeting ended with Neji having a wet dream about his brunette. **

**Hope u enjoy it! And do type sth in the review box below. It'll make me really happeh! :]**

**Thank you and Happy Reading! ^^~~~**


End file.
